Metallic substrates, such as cold-rolled steel found in springs and coils, are susceptible to corrosion, especially when exposed to certain environmental conditions. To prevent or reduce the corrosion of a metallic substrate, a coating containing a corrosion inhibitor is typically applied over the surface of the substrate. Additional coating layers can then be applied over the corrosion inhibiting coating layer. These additional coating layers can provide other desirable properties including color, abrasion resistance, and chemical resistance.
Considerable efforts have been expended in developing corrosion inhibitors that reduce or prevent corrosion of metallic substrates. While these corrosion inhibitors have been found to reduce corrosion of metallic substrates, it is desirable to provide improved corrosion inhibitors that more effectively reduce or prevent corrosion. In addition, currently available corrosion inhibitors typically utilize chromium compounds; however, the use of chromium results in the production of waste streams that pose environmental concerns and disposal issues. As such, it is desirable to provide improved chrome-free corrosion inhibitors.